tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver *'Number': 11, previously 1436 *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Wolverhampton Works *'Configuration': 0-4-2T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1968 Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on Duck's Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fears of being scrapped with his coach, Isabel, and a brakevan named Toad. The three were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted by the Diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at Crovan's Gate. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an autocoach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, S. C. Ruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, out of fear they will be pulled apart too. Bio in the television series Oliver and Toad were saved from scrap by Douglas and brought to the North Western Railway. Oliver later ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, Scruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' Branch Line during the engines' trip to England, discovering an abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house and spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village. Persona Oliver is considered brave and a good role model by the engines. This went to his smokebox and led to his incident with the ballast trucks, but Oliver has since then learned his lesson and started to behave like a real role model. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. Livery In the Railway Series, Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, black wheels and a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side. In the television series, his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted green and has remained so since. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances Voice actors * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan) Trivia * Recent information has revealed that there really was a 1436 on the Great Western Railway. * In the story "Oliver Gets the Bird" from the 1985 Thomas and Friends annual, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-4. In Wilbert the Forest Engine, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0. Quotes "Yon's an enterprising engine," Douglas thought. "I won away here with Donald; but I'd've been feared to do it on my own." - Douglas, Enterprising Engines Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library * Brio (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * De Agostini Gallery Image:Oliverinhiding.jpg|Oliver, Isabel, and Toad hide on an old branch EnterprisingEngines-LittleWestern.jpg|Oliver in Enterprising Engines File:Escape14.png File:Escape30.PNG File:Oliver.jpg File:Bulgy7.jpg|Duck and Oliver File:Bulgy12.jpg File:Bulgy8.jpg File:ToadStandsBy5.jpg File:ToadStandsBy6.jpg|Oliver and The Fat Controller File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.jpg Image:Oliver3.png|Oliver in Tidmouth Hault File:BusyGoingBackwards4.jpg|Oliver on Gordon's Hill File:SnowEngine.PNG File:OliverandToadSeason6.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Oliver stuck File:Oliver1.jpg|Oliver at Wellsworth File:SnowEngine50.png|Oliver and the Fat Controller File:SnowEngine4.jpg|Oliver surprised File:SnowEngine52.png File:SteadyEddie11.jpg File:GordonTakesaShortCut37.jpg File:GordonTakesAShortcut13.jpg|Oliver and Toad File:OliverNameplate.jpg|Oliver with nameboard Image:DavidMitton,Oliver,&Duck.JPG|Duck, David Mitton, and Oliver File:Oliverpromo.jpg File:Oliver'sprototype.jpg|Oliver's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenOliver1990.GIF|1995 Wooden Railway File:WoodenOliver.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Take-Along File:TomyOliver.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|TrackMaster File:HornbyOliver.png|Hornby File:MyFirstThomas.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:BandaiTecsOliver.jpg|Bandai Tecs File:OliverStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:0-4-2